In recent years, around the world, eco-friendly goods and green information and communication technology (ICT) have been becoming widespread, and it is desirable that personal computers (PCs) that are not in use (e.g., during nighttime) be turned off. In such an environment, in order to do maintenance on all PCs during nighttime, a wake-on-LAN (WOL) technology in which the PCs are remotely turned on is widely used.
In a WOL technology, an external communication apparatus sends a start request called magic packet to PCs in a wired local area network (LAN). A LAN interface of each of the PCs is connected to a network device, such as a router or a hub, using, for example, an unshielded twist pair (UTP) cable.
The LAN interface of each of the PC receives a small amount of electric power from, for example, a motherboard even when the PC is turned off so as to receive a magic packet sent from the external communication apparatus. Upon receiving a magic packet destined for itself, the LAN interface instructs the motherboard to turn on the PC. In this way, the PC is started.
In general, a magic packet is delivered via wired communication by, for example, broadcasting. The LAN interface of each of the PCs detects a magic packet delivered by broadcasting and destined for the PC. When the LAN interface detects a magic packet that instructs the PC to turn on, the LAN interface performs the above-described start operation.
On the other hand, in recent years, a wireless LAN that forms a wireless communication network between a base station apparatus and a terminal apparatus connected to the network has been used in order to reduce the wiring cost in addition to increasing the portability of the terminal apparatus. Furthermore, for a wireless LAN, a technique for remotely turning on a base station apparatus connected to a network has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-535169).